Songfics and Oneshots
by CoachLover18
Summary: some songfics and oneshots...just added a new Taylor Swift songfic! R&R please!
1. Goodbye

**A Massington sonfic...R&R Please**  
**Disclaimer: i do not own the clique or miley cyrus' song goodbye**

_I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today  
I look at you're photograph all the time  
These memories come back  
I don't mind_

Derrick has been on my mind a lot lately especially since I let go of the hold on him and gave him to Dylan. I still loved him.

I looked at a picture of us at the beach. The sun was setting and I was wrapped up in Derrick's arms and we were looking into each other's eyes. We looked so happy. That was the day he told me he loved me.

All the memories we shared came back to me but I don't mind.

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time when you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember until I cry  
The one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget is good bye_

I remembered when we had our first kiss at Lake Placid. The way it felt…the passion…I could still feel it on my lips. I remembered the time after the soccer game was over and we were the only ones left on the field and Derrick started dancing with me with no music playing.

I remembered the simple things like the late night calls, the I love you's, and the kissing in the rain. I remembered everything until tears filled my amber eyes.

The one memory I wish I could forget was when we said good bye.

_I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sing along  
I picked up the phone  
And put it down  
Cause I know that I'm wasting my time_

when I woke up the next day I turned on my IPod and played our song ' No Air'.

_If I should die  
before my way  
it's because you took my breath away  
losing you is like  
living in a world  
with no air_

I sang along through my tears. When the song finished I picked up my phone but then I put it down.

I was wasting my time. Derrick was with Dylan now and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't want to wreak their relationship no matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't do that to Dylan even though we're no longer friends and Derrick…he seemed so happy.

_Suddenly my cell phone is blowing up  
with your ring-tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
you sound so alone  
I'm surprised to hear you say  
you remember when we kissed  
you still feel it on your lips  
The time when you danced with no music playing  
you remember the simple things  
We talked until we cried  
You said you're biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Was saying goodbye_When I thought about calling Derrick again my phone started ringing…it was his ring-tone. I hesitated for a moment but answered it anyway.

"Hey Block." He sounded so sad and alone. We started talking for awhile and I was surprised to hear him say…

"I keep flashing back to the Lake Placid trip…when we had our first kiss…I can still feel it on my lips…I remember that time on the beach when we'd first said I Love You…I remember all the simple things like our late night calls, how we would call each other in the morning when we woke up and at night before we went to bed just to say I Love You, I remember kissing in the rain, and I remember the time after winning the soccer game when I danced with you with no music playing."

By now we were both crying. I missed him so much…I'll never forget the next thing he said:

" I regret ever saying good bye. I wish you could forget that ever happened and we could be together again."

But we both knew this was impossible because he was with Dylan. Maybe someday we could be together again…but for now we had to say Goodbye.

**This isn't really going to be a story just songfics and oneshots so if you have any ideas or songs or pairs you'd like to see please tell me in a review :)**


	2. You're Not Sorry

**A Clam songfic to Taylor Swift's You're Not Sorry  
Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the clique or Taylor Swift's song You're Not Sorry**

_All this time I was hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
and all you do is let me down  
and it's taken me this long baby but I figured you out  
and you're thinking we'll be fine again but not this time around_

All this time I was hoping he would come around. We kept getting into arguments and he would always jump to conclusions and we'd end up breaking up. I would always take him back whenever he came to his senses and apologize.

But I gave him too many chances and I just can't take it anymore. It's taken me all this time to figure him out. He probably thinks we're going to be okay again…but we're not.

_  
You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
don't wanna hurt anymore  
and you can tell me that you're sorry  
but I don't believe you baby  
like I did before  
you're not sorry…no, no, no, no_"Hey Claire listen…I'm really sorry. I should have let you explain…I lov---"

"No. I don't want to do this anymore. This is the last straw…I don't want to hurt anymore. You can keep calling me and telling me you're sorry and you love me but I won't answer the phone. I don't believe you're sorry because you're not."

_You're looking so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
could of loved you all my life  
if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
and you got your share of secrets  
and I'm tired of being last to know  
and you're asking me to listen because it's worked each time before_

He just stood there looking so innocent and for a second I might have believed him but I didn't. I could have loved him all my life and we could have a future together but he let me down.

He kept so many things from me and I was always the last to know. He thinks if I listen to what he's saying it will work and I'll stay with him like all those times before.

_You had me crawling for you honey  
and it never would have gone away no  
you use to shine so bright but I watched all of it fade_I loved him and that feeling would have never gone away if he didn't keep breaking it off so many times and keeping so many secrets from me. But my love for him faded away.

He's not sorry.

**I hoped you liked it...R&R and don't forget to tell me any ideas, songs, or pairs you want to see :)**


	3. One Day We'll Meet Again

**ONESHOT :)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...only the idea  
(there's a quote from the clique movie in here lol) **

** Rosewood High  
Oak Tree, 7:30am  
September 1st**

This is going to be the best year yet, seventeen year old Massie thought. It was her senior year at Rosewood High, an all girls private school in Westchester, New York. She knew it would be even better with her friends Claire, Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia (known as the Pretty Committee) by her side.

"Okay girls…rate me!" Massie stepped forward.

"Today Massie is wearing dark wash True Religion jeans with a purple Juicy baby doll top paired with four inch Manolo Blahniks and the new Gucci bag and her chestnut hair is down in loose curls…9.8!"Alicia rated, "Me next!"

"Alicia is wearing a gold Calvin Klein shirt dress with gold Chanel stilettos, long gold Chanel chain, and matching bracelet, and gold Coach clutch that go great with her tanned skin and sleek black hair…9.7!" Kristen stepped up next.

"Kristen is wearing a Dolce & Gabbana black mini dress with her black Nine West gladiators and black Marc Jacobs bag and her honey blonde hair is in a loose side pony…9.6!" Next to be rated was Claire.

"Claire is wearing a white Yves Saint Laurent cami with a black Ralph Lauren blazer and dark wash Seven Jeans and black pointed toe stiletto Burberry boots complete with a gold Giorgio Armani bag and her white blonde hair is up in a messy bun…9.7!" Claire clapped happily and Dylan stepped up.

"Dylan is wearing a green Vera Wang strapless dress with green Jimmy Choos and a green oversized Valentino bag and her red, curly hair is up in a high pony tail…9.6," Massie then clapped her hand together, "Alright girls let's get into formation and we are walking to the beat of Rihanna's 'Don't Stop The Music' on the count of three…two…one…" all five girls walked arm in arm in to Rosewood High knowing their senior year would be amazing…little did they know that tragedy lied ahead.

** Rosewood High  
Lockers, 7:45am  
September 1st**

The PC got to their lockers and opened them at the same time while taking to each other. Massie started talking to Claire about how her parents made her get a summer job when Alicia tried to cut in on the conversation.

"Ehmagawd! I can't belie---"but Massie cut her off.

"Excuse me…conversation between the taco and burrito nacho!" Massie said sassily before turning back to her conversation with Claire, not noticing the daggers that Alicia shot her.  
Massie was always treating Alicia like she was nothing and Alicia was starting to grow tired of this. But, Whitney did not have to worry because she had sketched a flawless plan to overthrow Massie and claim the alpha spot for herself.  
The girl were so enveloped into their conversations with one another, they did not notice Lanye and Heather come up to them.

"Heather and I need to get to our lockers so do you think you and your conceited clones could move out of our way!" Layne snapped, she hated the PC, especially Massie, with a passion.

"Are you Alicia Silverstone?" Massie smirked at Layne while eyeing her frizzy black hair and knock off True Religions.

"No." Layne answered bemused.

"Then why are you so 'Clueless'? You cannot just come over here and talk to us like that!" Massie spat angrily while glaring at Amy as if saying this is not over before her and her clique stalked away.  
Massie was right…this was not over. Layne hated Massie with every fiber of her being and she was going to do whatever it took to get rid of Massie…PERMANTLY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**  
Rosewood High  
8th Period English class, 2:30pm  
September 1st**

Claire was only half listening to her English teacher, Ms. Davis, drone on and on about combining sentences or was it some poet? Claire did not know nor did she care. She pulled out her phone when her teachers back was to her and sent a text to Massie, who was sitting two rows over.  
**Claire: Be at my house at 3:30.**  
**Massie: I'll be there.  
**Claire read Massie's reply, put her phone away, and went back to daydreaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**  
Claire's Estate  
Claire's Bedroom, 9:30pm  
September 1st**

Massie never showed up at Claire's house…it was six hours after the time she said she would be there. Claire starting to get a bad feeling but, she shrugged it off and figured Massie just decided on a mall trip and was tired afterwards and went home to bed.  
Claire would just have Massie come over tomorrow but for now she settle under her Tommy Hilfiger hot pink duvet and went to bed not know of the news she would hear in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**  
Claire's Estate  
Claire's Bedroom, 6:00am  
September 2nd**

Claire awoke with a start and that bad feeling coming over her again but, once again she shrugged it off and turn on the news to check the weather…what she saw shocked her.

"Around Midnight last night, seventeen year old Massie Block was found in this garden shed stab thirteen times." The news cameras showed the garden shed…Christine recognized it…it was Heather's garden shed. Clair knew Heather and Layne had something to do with this and by the looks of it Heather was the culprit.  
Claire grabbed her phone and speed dialed Kristen.

"Hello." A sobbing voice answered.

"Guess you heard what happened to Mariah right?" Claire asked, tears forming in her own aqua eyes.

"Yeah." Was all Laura could choke out.

"Well you and I are going to investigate into this. I know Heather had to have done this…meet me out front of my house in a half hour." Claire was going to find out who did this to her best friend.

"Sure I'll be there." Kristen said in a small, sad voice.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Heather's House  
Back Yard, 7:00am  
September 2nd

Claire and Kristen were standing a few feet away from the garden shed, everyone else left the scene, making sure they don't go to close to it.

"I just cannot believe that someone would do this to Massie." Kristen said quietly while kicking the leaves around with her feet.  
Claire was about to respond when something silver caught her eye…it was Massie's Tiffany pen leading to the exit of the back yard. Claire also noticed a trail of pink glitter, also Massie's, leading out of the back yard. She motioned to Kristen to come over and look at what she found and the two girls started to follow the glitter trail. As Claire was walking she stepped on something and bent down to pick it up…it was Massie's purple 'M' Coach key chain. Claire looked over to Kristen who was staring at the house the glitter trail had led to. It was Layne's house.  
Claire and Kristen saw Layne coming out of her house and hid behind a rose bush so she would not see them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Layne's House  
Behind the rosebush, 8:00am  
September 2nd

Claire and Kristen remained quiet as they watched Layne. She was holding something pink and thin…it was a Motorola Razor…Massie's phone.

"I finally got rid of you for good!" Layne said coldly while staring at the phone unaware she was being watched. Layne threw the phone on the ground and watched as it smashed to bits. Layn just stood there…laughing.

Claire and Kristen saw the whole thing. Claire then picked up her phone and dialed 911 and told them what she saw…the police were there within minutes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Layne's House  
8:15am  
September 2nd

The police got to Layne's house and they arrested Layne and brought her to the police station for questioning and finger printing.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

One Week Later…

****

Saint Lilly's Graveyard  
12:58pm  
September 9th

Claire was walking back to her silver Range Rover after witnessing her best friend, Massie, being buried, when she saw the police talking with Massie's sobbing parents. She went over and listened.

"The DNA test came back and it was Layne Abeley who murdered Massie Block. She will be sentenced 15-25 years in prison."

After hearing those words from the police, Claire walking back to her Range Rover taking one last look at her best friend's final resting place with tears streaming down her face she said, " Goodbye Massie…someday we will be reunited as best friend's again." And with that she drove off, moving on with life never looking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Fact about this oneshot: this was actually my english paper lol. We had to write a msytery and this is what I wrote, using different names of course :)**

So please read and review and tell me what you think!!! And also I wanted to say thank you to OhmyDod. She was my only reviewer :)

MY next songfic is a Dylington!!!!!  



	4. You Belong With Me

**Okay here is my next sonfic!! It's a Dylington :) please R&R  
Oh and this sonfic is for OhmyDod :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the clique or Taylor Swift's song You Belong With Me**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do..._

I was hanging out over my best friend's (since day one) house. His name is Derrick. I have been in love with him forever but, he had a girlfriend, Massie.

Derrick was on the phone with Massie. She was complaining to him about how her parents took her credit card away from her and he was trying to make a joke about it.

That just made her angry. I didn't understand why Massie always got mad or rolled her eyes at him when he joked around but, I guess she didn't get his humor like I did.

_  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'_

That's why I thought we were perfect for each other. We've known each other all our lives and we have so much in common. Derrick and I have more in common together than he and Massie will ever have.

We listen to the same music and we both love the band Nickelback. Derrick tried to get Massie into Nickelback too but, she just laughed and said they sounded terrible.

Massie will never understand Massie like I do.

__

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time

Massie is head cheerleader for the squad she made up. Of course she only did it so she could get Derrick's attention at the soccer games. She asked me if I wanted to join too but, I said no. I would rather be on the bleachers watching the game and thinking about the day when Derrick finally realizes he should be with me.

_  
Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

It was a Saturday when he called me up and asked me if I wanted to go take a walk in the park with him, he was probably still fighting with Massie.

We were just sitting on the park bench laughing and joking like we always did and I couldn't help but think that this was how it should be.

He had a smile that could light up the whole city. It made me smile just to see that he seemed to be getting back to the way he was before him and Massie started fighting constantly, but I knew he was still upset over her because I knew him better than that. I didn't know why he was with a girl like Massie when he could have me.

_  
Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me..._

It was 12:30 at night when I heard a car pull up outside my house. I looked out my window and saw it was Derrick and by the look one his face I could tell he and Massie were over. I walked downstairs to open the door ready to be the supportive friend.

When I opened the door Derrick came in and the next thing I knew I was in his arms, his lips on mine, and he said the words I've been longing to hear…

" You belong with me."

**I hoped you liked it. Please review and give me ideas :)**

XOXO  
coachlover18


	5. Better In Time

**It's a Clam sonfic! I hope you like it.R&R!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or Leona Lewis' song Better In Time.**

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through_

I just couldn't forget him. I don't think I ever would. I loved him, but I have to move on. He did.

_Going  
Coming  
Thought I heard a knock (Who's there, no one?)  
Thinking that (I deserve it)  
Now I have realized  
that I really didn't know_

_If you didn't notice  
You mean everything (quickly I'm learning)  
To love again (all I know is)  
I'm gonna be ok_

He meant everything to me. I don't think he ever noticed. But I know I'm going to be ok.  
I'll learn to love again.

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's going to hurt when it heals too  
Oh yeah (It'll All get better in time)  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile because I deserve to  
Ooh(It'll all get better in time)_

There was a time when I thought I couldn't live without him. I still feel that way now.  
But I know it will all get better in time. I know that it's going to hurt when it heals. But until then  
I'm going to smile because I deserve to. Even thought I really love Cam I have to let him go. I'll learn to love again.

**Okay well i hope you liked it...plz R&R. and also i can't update Block's Anatomy until next week because everything from my laptop got deleted and now i'm stuck with word 2003 intsead of 2007...and i'm a little mad beacause i lost all my music in itunes and don't know how to get it back...any ideas???**

And look out for my new stories that will be coming soon, including the sequel to A hop, Skip, and a Week! It will be called The Post-it Always Sticks Twice.

XOXO coachlover18


End file.
